Coqueteo inocente
by Maria Branwell
Summary: Nebula se ve obligada a cuidar de Mantis durante una misión de los Guardianes, lo que dará lugar a un coqueteo inocente por parte de esta. Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece. Todo es de Disney y Marvel Studios. Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.

Personajes: Mantis y Nebula

Categoría: fluff

* * *

**Coqueteo inocente**

Fue una noche de verano cuando los guardianes de la galaxia tuvieron que acudir al enfrentamiento de una horda de enormes moscas voladoras que estaban atacando Xandar. Nadie sabía muy bien de dónde habían salido, pero los xandarianos estaban seguros de que había sido obra de algún científico loco.

La tarea no iba a ser muy difícil, aparentemente, pero sabían por experiencia que no era buena idea llevarse a Mantis, que más que ayudarlos se dedicaría a jugar con los bichos. Y como siempre, alguien debía quedarse con ella para protegerla. Siempre solía quedarse Groot, pero desde que había entrado en su etapa de adolescente no aceptaba órdenes de nadie. Así que lo echaron a suertes con un par de dados, siendo Nebula la perdedora.

Desde que se había unido a los guardianes Nebula no se había perdido ni un solo combate, en parte porque le encantaba dejarse llevar y en parte porque entre ella y Gamora había una compenetración ideal en las peleas. No le hizo demasiada gracia tener que quedarse con Mantis, y no solo por perderse las moscas, sino porque sabía que no le caía demasiado bien a la chica empática. No se le habían escapado las miradas temerosas que Mantis siempre le lanzaba, y aunque podía entender el motivo, no la hacía sentir demasiado aceptada en ese equipo de locos.

Nebula podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que Mantis le había dirigido la palabra, por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando se le acercó esa noche, tímida, tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella.

—A mí me gustan los bichos— Dijo con simpleza, tal y como era habitual en ella —En el planeta de Ego me hacían cosquillas cuando se me posaban en los pies.

—Las moscas son asquerosas— Respondió Nebula al cabo de un rato, sintiéndose culpable por la mirada triste de la chica —Y los bichos son asquerosos, sobre todo si son de un tamaño de 2 metros.

—Drax dice que yo soy un bicho. ¿También doy asco?

Nebula no era exactamente la persona más encantadora del mundo, pero sabía que su hermana se enfadaría si regresaba de la misión y encontraba a Mantis llorando por su culpa. Además, ella misma no quería hacerle daño, por algún motivo que no entendía, así que puso todo su esfuerzo en ser amable.

—No, Mantis. No eres un bicho. Ni tampoco das asco. Tu eres… —Se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que había estado a punto de decir "adorable", cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza —. Simplemente eres una persona especial. En el grupo te quieren.

—Oh, gracias. Drax también te llamó bicho a ti —Dijo como si nada.

Nebula se planteó una serie de maneras de acabar con Drax lenta y dolorosamente.

—Pero yo no lo pienso —Aclaró Mantis con rapidez al ver la expresión de la chica azul—. Yo creo que eres preciosa. Y también especial —Un leve sonrojo surcó su rostro—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería acariciar los mecanismos de tu cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme— Amenazó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse todo lo posible—. Yo no soy especial. Soy un monstruo. Sé que me tienes miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo de ti— Se quejó Mantis, como respuesta—. Solo sentía vergüenza de acercarme, no tengo experiencia hablando con chicas guapas como tú. Bueno, si tenía miedo, pero de lo que pudieras pensar de mí.

Nebula frunció todavía más el ceño al comenzar a sentir un extraño sentimiento cálido. Realmente nadie la había llamado guapa nunca, de hecho dudaba que lo fuera. Tampoco había esperado que el problema de Mantis con ella fuera ese. Espera un momento, ¿a Mantis le gustaba, le resultaba atractiva de una forma especial? Eso no podía ser posible, una persona tan inocente no podía sentir esa especie de sentimientos extraños por un monstruo como ella. Trató de alejar la idea de su mente, pero el sentimiento cálido aumentó en su interior. Podía jurar que incluso estaba sonrojada, aunque esperaba que no se notara.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?— Preguntó con un tono más grosero de lo que pretendía, lo que hizo que esta vez fuera la otra muchacha la que diera varios pasos atrás.

—Yo no sé coquetear con nadie. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Te he molestado?

—No, no me has molestado. Pero no vuelvas a decirlo. Yo no soy buena para ti.

—Gamora le dijo lo mismo a Quill una vez. Y después se besaron.

—Ese no es un ejemplo válido para nosotras. Ellos dos son idiotas. Y yo no lo soy.

Mantis se quedó callada, temerosa de seguir haciendo enfadar a Nebula. En lugar de eso, decidió sentarse en el suelo alejada de la chica, aunque cometiendo el error de no dejar de mirarla.

—Mantis… —Suspiró, deseando que dejara de mirarla de esa forma de una vez. Era una mezcla entre compasión y admiración que no entendía, y que la ponía bastante nerviosa—. Puedes tocarme la cabeza, si quieres— Aceptó.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero casi sonrió cuando la chica de las antenas se levantó y comenzó a pegar saltitos emocionada. Al cabo de unos segundos la tenía junto a ella, tocando con suavidad el metal que envolvía sus ojos y después pasando a rozar su coronilla.

—Sufres mucho— Susurró, apenada —Y yo quiero que seas feliz.

De un momento a otro Nebula volvió a sentir otra oleada de alegría en su interior, y no era precisamente por el poder de Mantis, sino que se debía a tener a esta tan cerca, tocando con suavidad las partes que más odiaba de sí misma e ignorando su mal humor para tratar de reconfortarla.

—¿Quieres tocarme las antenas? Nunca dejo que nadie me toque las antenas, son mi parte favorita de mi cuerpo.

Con el mismo cuidado que Mantis había puesto en ella, Nebula alzó las manos y rozó con cuidado las antenas. Tenían una textura agradable, a decir verdad, eran como pequeños fideos bajo sus dedos.

—Me haces cosquillas —Sonrió la chica, a su manera.

Para Nebula era adorable, en realidad, aunque se apuntó mentalmente enseñarla a sonreír de verdad. Y sin quererlo, ese pensamiento provocó que ella misma también sonriera.

Sin que la chica azul lo esperara, Mantis bajó un poco la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los suyos. Apenas fue un segundo antes de que saliera corriendo muerta de miedo y vergüenza, pero fue suficiente para que Nebula supiera que estaba completamente perdida en cuanto a sus recientes sentimientos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Suerte a todas en el reto!**


End file.
